picture perfect
by tastebuds
Summary: He decided he liked them better asleep, teamfic. NaruSakuSasu, family.


Title: Picture Perfect  
Word Count: 803  
AU!Verse  
Summary: He came to the conclusion that he liked them better asleep.  
Pairing: Team Seven

* * *

When Kakashi walked into the office, he expected to see Sakura busy typing away at her computer, Sasuke trying to burned his head off with a mere glare and Naruto to bombard him with accusations about his tardiness.

When he walked in, it was completely silent.

_Someone must have died. It was never, _ever_, this quiet in his office. _

He slowly crept to his desk looking for his subordinates. Looking behind Sakura's desk he saw that they she wasn't there. He looked towards Naruto's desk and saw all of his stuff was still sitting there as well, but he wasn't behind his desk. What had him surprised was that there was snoring in the office. Finally walking toward Sasuke's desk, he found his three subordinates.

Kakashi had to smile at the scene. He noticed Sasuke was sitting in the middle, both of his shoulders being used as pillows. Naruto was on Sasuke's right, closer to his own desk. The younger man was shoulder to shoulder with Uchiha, but his head was leaning towards the older man. Just like when he was awake, he looked eager and innocent. Both of his hands were on his lap, and his legs were crossed. Kakashi saw that Sasuke's arm was around Naruto's shoulders, his hand hanging limply over the younger man's shoulder.

Sakura was curled up on the other side of Sasuke, but she was sitting in a completely different postion. She managed to stretch her across Sasuke's lap, and she had turned so she was curled into Sasuke's side. Both of her arms were around him, and when Kakashi looked close enough, he saw that she was clutching the bottom of Naruto's shirt in one hand and Sasuke's shirt in the other. Her head was snuggled against Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. However, instead of his hand just lying there limply, it was holding her shoulder. If they weren't asleep, Kakashi would have smacked them. However, since they were all asleep, and they actually _looked_ tired, Kakashi decided to let them wake up on their own time. He was about to walk away when Sakura stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned, shaking her head as she looked up at Kakashi.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei." She said quietly, looking at the sleeping men beside her. She then looked up at the clock on the desk.

"Yo." He replied with a casual flick of the wrist.

"It's early." She stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Did any of you, by any chance finish, your paperwork before having this little sleepover?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sasuke did. I was just correcting some minor thi-ings," she yawned, "and Naruto was dozing when we all moved over here." She finished, snuggling her nose against Sasuke's shirt. She moved her hand off Sasuke and touched Naruto's cheek. She ran her finger over his cheekbone, a sleepy smile crossing her face. Her walls were down, her usual on-the-job tough demeanor gone.

Kakashi felt a smile threaten to cross lips, so he drank his coffee.

Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke, moving her feet so they rested in Naruto's lap. She then moved her hand onto Sasuke's face, her palm cupping his cheek. She ran her finger under his eye, and then let her hand fall onto his collarbone. She shut her eyes again, and hid her face in Sasuke's shirt. Taking in his scent.

"My boys." She whispered softly, and Kakashi finally smiled. He moved around Sasuke's desk and pushed Sakura hair behind her ear. He smiled as she smiled in her sleep, and he softly kissed her forehead.

Once he sat at his desk, he allowed himself to wonder what would happen when they all really woke up.

He laughed heartily at the thought.

Sasuke would make some _(unneeded)_ obscene joke to Naruto, calling him 'loser' or 'idiot' to provoke. Naruto would defend himself, but Sasuke would keep persisting at him. They would eventually get into an altercaation, and Kakashi would have to break it up. Sasuke and Sakura would jump apart, acting all awkward at the contact for about fifteen minutes. Then Sasuke would make some joke about it all being extremely comfortable, and Sakura would make a crack at his boss of his former occupations. They would argue playfully for a while, but then it would turn into a fight. Something Kakashi would also have to break up. Kakashi shook his head.

He came to the conclusion that he liked them better asleep.

* * *

…fin…  
A/N:It is now 3:15a.m.  
Just something that popped in my head, after a semi-similar experience.  
In my experience, I was the Sasuke.  
As usual, your reviews make me happy.  
Read and review, please.


End file.
